


Our Side

by sylvashadow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, paired poems, that can merge together to form one poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvashadow/pseuds/sylvashadow
Summary: Poetry  specifically about one angel in tartan and one danger noodle demon.The first two poems 'Angel' and 'Demon' can be read as a pair or merged together as one poem ('Our Side').
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Watching and reading Good Omens has gotten me into the English writing mood again after years of procrastination so this is my contribution to the fandom! Enjoy (≧∇≦)ﾉ
> 
> The poems 'Angel' and 'Demon' are read as a pair.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated as this is my first time experimenting with formats like this.

Angel 

Wings of light,  
Shelter from the storms of the present.

An age-old song  
Sung by creatures of the ancient.

Thwarting evil at every corner,  
Painful lies set free and fly.

Demon, I cannot.  
Words of Heaven are my rules.

In the End,  
They stood  
Side by side.

In the middle,  
Together  
On their own side.

To me,  
You will always be  
The greatest temptation.

Demon

Wings of the night,  
Comfort in the darkest moments.

An age-old song  
Sung by creatures of the ancient.

Tempting innocents with every step,  
Bad intentions from the kindest heart.

Angel, don't you see?  
We're one and the same as free as them.

In the End,  
They stood  
Side by side.

In the middle,  
Together  
On their own side.

To me,  
You will always be  
My brightest passion.


	2. Our Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Angel' and 'Demon' on their own side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated as this is my first time experimenting with formats like this.

Our Side

Wings of light,  
Shelter from the storms of the present.

Wings of the night,  
Comfort in the darkest moments.

An age-old song  
Sung by creatures of the ancient.

Thwarting evil at every corner,  
Painful lies set free and fly.

Tempting innocents with every step,  
Bad intentions from the kindest heart.

Demon, I cannot.  
Words of Heaven are my rules.

Angel, don't you see?  
We're one and the same as free as them.

In the End,  
They stood  
Side by side.

In the middle,  
Together  
On their own side.

To me,  
You will always be  
The greatest temptation.

To me,  
You will always be  
My brightest passion.


End file.
